The present invention relates to mobile robots, and more specifically, to monitoring and controlling the movement of mobile robots in a physical space.
Mobile robots are not fixed to one physical location, and have the capability to move around in a physical environment. Autonomous mobile robots are capable of navigating an uncontrolled environment without the need for physical or electromechanical guidance devices. Non-autonomous mobile robots rely on guidance devices that allow them to travel a pre-defined navigation route in a relatively controlled space.
Mobile robots have become more commonplace in commercial and industrial settings. For example, hospitals use autonomous mobile robots to move materials, and warehouses use mobile robotic systems to efficiently move materials from stocking shelves to order fulfillment zones. Mobile robots are also being used in domestic and consumer applications, such as entertainment robots and robots that perform certain household tasks such as vacuuming.